everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angelcreature/Thoughts About EWW Series Finale
So, the last episode of Every Witch Way (EVER *tear*) just aired on Nickelodeon a few days ago, and I wanted to share my thoughts on it. Keep in mind, these are just my opinions. I'm obviously upset about the show ending, and I wanted to talk about certain aspects of it. For one, Demma. Though I'm not a Demma fan, I too was a bit upset that Daniel ended up not remembering Emma. But, I have a feeling I know why the writers did that. Daniel was Emma's first love, but Emma wasn't Daniel's; he dated Maddie before her, and who knows, maybe another girl before her. It was''' imperative for Emma to remember him because he was her first boyfriend, first kiss, etc, and you never really forget your first. I know Emma loves him (she admitted it in Season 2) and even though they're not an item anymore, she fought so hard to make Daniel remember his old life, and his friends and family, but especially her. '''No girl '''wants their first love to forget them. However, even after Daniel got his memory back, he felt unhappy and still wanted to go back to the Everglades. It was weird, as if the Daniel we all knew was literally gone'. He felt as though no one understood him in Miami, and that home was at his animal sanctuary. He had his family, and Mia, his best friend/girlfriend. Even though Daniel and Mia had a ''rocky relationship in Season 3, they seemed very happy in this alternate life. I personally never really shipped Dia, but by the middle of Season 4, I began to. Mia seemed to really care about him, even coming to Miami to bring him home. Then, Daniel vowing to make Mia remember the life they had together in the Everglades after the Continuum Break ended and Mia forgot her alternate life. But back to the point. After everything Emma put Daniel through: being kidnapped by the Principal, had spells casted on him by Evil Desdemona, being trapped into the Abyss by Emma's evil clone, and being put under the influence of a spider seal by Emma's enemy at the time (Mia). Daniel deserves a happy, normal life without the threat of danger or fearing someone may go after him to get to Emma. Now, he can have that. Emma did him a favor, even though it was a hard decision for her to make. Him spewing about how he'll probably never be happy again ''in the last episode is probably why she sent him back. Emma truly cares for Daniel, and wants him to be happy. What she realized is, having things her way won't make the person she cares about happy. She knew him since Season 1 and didn't want to lose Daniel, but she did what was best for him. I'm just upset Daniel won't ever remember her :( But at least she'll always remember her first relationship: the songs, the things they went through, their frist date, etc. To wrap it up, the Demma departure is sad, even for me, but I believe Mia will make him happy. P.S the director Clayton Boen tweeted 'R.I.P Demma'. I don't necessarily agree. Demma won't ever be forgotten, even though it's been moved on to greener pastures. :) Next is The Novoa family. It suprised me a lot to find out that Jax's mom was 'evil'. Well, the cast did tell us to '''expect the unexpected' (which is probably why I was shocked that Daniel still liked his alternate life better his old one, or that Miego broke up, or that Ursula knew Jax' mom). It was weird that Mr. Novoa, the father, turned out to be a good guy. All those times he said he was in conference meetings, he was really out looking for Jessie, afraid of what things Liana would put in her head. However, I still haven't fully forgiven him for forcing Jax to take over the realm and almost destroy Emma. I know he said he only thought he could make it stronger and never wanted to 'destroy the realm', but two wrongs don't make a right. I felt so bad for Jax and Jessie, especially Jax. To find out that his mom was alive after thinking she was dead for 10 years, and then to find out that she too is plotting to overthrow/destroy his girlfriend. Jax has had such a hard time with both of his parents, but at least he's very protective of his sister. I hoped in the finale that Liana would give up her plan and they could be a family, but unfortunately, she was sent to Limbo with the Principal. At least Jax and his dad have a better relationship now that Jessie is found. Another is Fransiscula. I was so shocked when Ursula kissed Mr. Alonso, and even more surprised when he didn't immediately pulled back! I laughed during this scene, but on a serious note, I'm mad at the wirters: so many unanswered questions!! Did Francisco like it?! Did Francisco like Ursula all this time?! Will they start dating? Get married?? Ugh this is kind of frustrating. Last but not least is Andi leaving for W.I.T.s Academy. It was really sweet when I saw Jax, Diego, and the Panthers there to say goodbye to her. Her hug with Jax made me smile, after all their petty little fights, they actually became friends :D Andi and Diego were always like BFFs, but the hug between Maddie and Andi? And Maddie crying that she's leaving?? UNEXPECTED. Huh, I guess even though they get on each other nerves, they will actually miss each other. And Emma let her borrow Hex :( I'm gonna miss the Emandi friendship soooo badly. *tears* Things I wished happened *Wish we saw Daniel's dad and Melanie; I actually missed both of them :\ *I wished there was a bit more Mia in this season; she's a very interesting character. *I wish Gigi's character developed and she learned about the magic realm, and was able to keep it a secret. *Although I think it's cute Katie and Sophie tagged along to help their best friend's boyfriend find more of his kind, I kind of wished they went their seperate ways; it makes them look as though they'll follow Maddie around forever. I thought Katie would go to college, and Sophie ends up working for the goverment. xD *I wished they explained the confusion of Jax having twin sisters in Season 2 and only 1 in Season 4; I'm stll scratching my head. *I feel as though I have been robbed of a Jemma and Miego "I Love You." Seriously, at least one of these couples should of said it. Preferably Jemma. preferable Jax, even though it's obvious he does. *I kind of wished they brough back Mac and Tony for a final goodbye; I mean, they brought back the Principal. *Adding on to that, I wish they brough back Coach Julio; he didn't get turned back into a frog sooo..... *I WISH WE FOUND OUT SOMETHING ELSE ABOUT MADDIE'S DAD. WE LITERALLY KNOW NOTHING. *I also kind of wished they told us what happens with Jemma. I mean, obviously they contiue dating, but what's next for them? Miego & the Panthers are hitting the road, Andi's finally going guardian training, and Daniel's back in the Everglades. What are ''they ''doing?! *Also, I wished Emma finally told her dad she's a witch. But alas, he is once again left out of the loop. :( Category:Blog posts